Colder Than Ice
by darkmask133
Summary: It was the first time someone had looked on Khan without fear. Rather curiosity. But we all know what curiosity did to the cat. Jim Kirk, to teach one of his Lieutenants-Reyne Winters- a lesson, decides a new tactic to get information from Khan. But no one expected the results. Later Khan/OC. Rated M for Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Please follow and review. I am at your mercy. :)**

Reyne Winters looked at her Captain with horror. She tried to hide her revulsion.

"And what exactly are you hoping to gain from this?"

"Well he hasnt responded to anyone. We're hoping a pretty face might do us all a favor. It might even teach you something as well"

Reyne had only caught a glimpse of the prisoner they had brought from Klingon. Khan. But this was more of an exercise in humiliation for her than a learning tool. Reyne was the only one that would not swoon over Jim effing Kirk. Kirk the Jerk.

"It has also come to my attention you are not wearing the standard uniform required by female staff"

Reyne looked down at her black Star Fleet pants and blue shirt. Oh God. He wanted to try Kahn's reaction to sex appeal. Specifically, her sex appeal.

"Aren't we being a little sexist Captain?"

She wanted to wipe the smirk off of Kirk's face. Those female uniforms showed too much skin for her taste. And she absolutely hated dresses.

"Are you giving me attitude Lieutenant?"

"No sir I just-"

"Spock get her suited up. Try red to match her face"

"You cant just-"

"Im the captain of this ship and what I say goes. This is a direct order and you will follow it do you understand me Lieutenant?" He spoke in his firm captain voice. Reyne swallowed and nodded. Her face burned as she kept her eyes fixed on the floor and slumped off to follow Uhura. The Captain could be especially cruel when he wanted.

Arrogant son of a bitch.

Reyne was just about to leave his office when she stopped.

"Wait...you're not having me go in his cell are you?"

Kirk's smirk widened.

"Dont worry you'll have a telebracelet in case things get too steamy"

Reyne took a step forward but Uhura turned her around and walked her out.

"Blue or red?" Uhura asked.

"Captain I strongly advise against this" Spock warned.

"She'll be fine" Kirk waved his hand. It served her right after she splashed her drink in his face when he was just harmlessly flirting with her.

Reyne fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress. It was brand new and therefore a bit stiff so she couldnt cover her legs more. But blue was a nice color. She felt like Daniel being forced into the lion's den only there was no angel to watch her back. Reyne was fairly certain of her hand-to-hand combat skill. Best of her class. But to be honest, she was the black sheep. She preferred actual books than the tech books which were really just screens. She also still had yet to lose her virginity. It wasnt that she didnt find men attractive...it was more of the inside that she noticed. Reyne often noticed too much for her own good. It was cold on this ship.

She closed her eyes and listened for the telebracelet's hum.

What was she supposed to do exactly? Seduce the Augment? Reyne didnt even know how and had no desire to learn. When Reyne opened her eyes, she found herself locked in the diamond hard gaze of the enemy.

Khan looked down on his new cellmate. His gaze was hard, cold, the very definition of domination. He could snap her neck in an instant, break any of her bones as if they were twigs. She merely stared at him as he took slow calculating steps towards her. Her dress accentuated her soft figure.

Reyne's face was level with his shoulder. Another step and he could crush her feet with his. Instead he slowly took in a whiff of her scent.

Fear. She was rank with it. But it wasnt really of him. It was of what he could do to her. But beneath that...he smelled ink and paper. A reader. He sensed her discomfort at his proximity. She wasnt used to being alone with someone. Her fingers, though clean, had the very faint smell of butter. She had had lunch recently but she didnt scarf down salads yet retained her lush figure.

Such a waste.

Khan immediately shoved Reyne against the wall of his cell with brute force.

"So..." His voice was as soft as a panther's pelt but twice as deadly. "They send you. I am not sure who's more pathetic" His foot collided with her stomach. Reyne was crumpled in a heap in the corner of his cell. He grabbed her wrist and ripped off the silver telebracelet, crushing it under his boot before they could beam her out.

"You are attempting seduction are you not?"

Reyne coughed, trying frantically to breathe. Khan reached down and grabbed her shoulder. Reyne heard the tearing of thread as Khan hooked two of his fingers in the collar of her uniform and ripped it straight down the middle. It hung open, revealing her white bra and underwear. Reyne was just getting it in her head to cover herself, as useless as that would have been when;

"Do that and I will break your arm then the other and then every single one of your fingers"

"Now lets look at you"

It wasnt that Kahn was enjoying this. He was merely making an example of her. But Reyne stared down into his brutal gaze with forced resolve.

"Your boots. Remove them" Reyne slowly did so, trying to calm the hell down. His hand came around her neck, pushing her to the wall. It wasnt a shove but it was enough force to show just who was in charge here. He reached down into the folds of her torn dress and pushed it back, allowing him a clear view of her. Kahn's fingers traced her neck down her collar bone. His face was an inch from hers. Reyne could only think about how cold his hands were. He fingered her bra as if debating whether to remove it, slide a hand under it, or even explore at all what little was underneath. He ran both hands down her sides until they stopped just on her hips.

Kirk was never going to let her live this down. Even though technically this was his fault.

"Turn around"

Khan pulled the dress down her shoulders in one smooth movement, leaving it in a heap around Reyne's feet. Reyne couldnt suppress a gasp and shiver as he ran his fingers down her spine. Until his fingers slid over her underwear and lightly between her legs.

"Hey you son of a-"

Kahn used his other hand to slam her face into the wall and hold it there. It was a while before Reyne could talk.

"P...Please...dont..."

Oh God. Did they put him up to this? This was beyond humiliating this was cruel. Kahn took his time, running his hands over her legs and even the back of his hand over her rear.

"Female. Clean. Relatively exercised. Largely unexperienced when it comes to reproduction, I assume you havent mated with anyone?"

R swallowed, trying to find her voice again.

"N...No"

"Your captain is very careless to put you in this position" Khan remarked.

Then Reyne realized. Since Khan had crushed the telebracelet, there was no other way out of here. They wouldnt risk the escape of a clearly dangerous prisoner. She was trapped in here with him.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Also apologies on Reyne's name. I am very uncreative when it comes to names. I hope that you will forgive me. Please follow and your reviews make my day...I've never done a Star Trek fanfic before. Heck I've even only seen the one with Benedict Cumberbatch...because of his role as Khan. I hope this does not make me a terrible person. I grew up on Star Wars.**

After making sure there was nothing hidden in or dangerous in Khan's black leather coat, it had graciously been returned to him. It sat folded on the cell bench next to him. He had no use of it at the moment.

Then he noticed Reyne sitting in the corner, shivering in what remained of her uniform. She hadnt said a word to him and suprisingly hadnt cried at all. He heard an occasional sniff though. She had every right to be upset with him. Khan was a criminal after all and had beaten her quite savagely. Both parties were at fault here.

Sighing, he stood up, walked over to her before she could move and draped his jacket around Reyne's shoulders.

Only to have, with spectacular aim, her spit in his face. It landed straight in his eye. So much for kindness.

"Im going to assume that is a foreign method of expressing thankfulness" he said without a hint of anger. It was mildly irritating instead. It wasnt that Reyne wasnt grateful. She just wasnt grateful that he had humiliated her in the first place. "You're welcome Lieutenant" Khan's tone was frigid.

Reyne wanted to pull up the hood of this coat for an attempt at privacy but didnt want to seem childish.

"For your..." Reyne swallowed, the fact that she was wearing practically nothing underneath this coat aside, but Kahn was the very definition of intimidation. He looked down on her with a frozen gaze that made her feel terribly small. It was a while before Reyne noticed she had not finished her sentence.

"Yes?" Khan replied. His voice was deep and rich yet threatening at the same time.

Reyne swallowed again and tried to keep her voice from shaking, lest he start beating her again.

"For your information...I wasnt attempting to seduce you"

In one swift movement, Khan crouched down in front of her, his piercing eyes level with hers.

"But that was what they wanted. If not, then what else were you here for?"

Reyne's fingers dug into the water-smooth leather of his jacket. She actually found she quite liked it...if not for the circumstances.

"Y-You dont know anything...about me"

Khan suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Reyne winced.

"Dont I?" His voice, both terrible and awe-inspiring, sent a chill up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold air around them. "Your arms folded, you've adopted a defensive posture so you can derive at least some measure of control in this situation. Your muscles are tense so clearly I make you uncomfortable"

Reyne wondered how many bruises she was going to have after this...if there was an after this. She didnt dare look away from Khan. If she did, something bad might happen or she would just prove him right.

"You keep to yourself. You always have. You dont see the point in interaction because you avoid attachment under the fear that they will hurt you, use you, and then leave you. But you must do something to keep yourself occupied. Reading. Not just reading blank screens, no you want the pages in your hands. The ink is the blood, the story the soul and the pages are the skin of the author. A screen is cold, tasteless, distant. One of the few indulgences you allow yourself"

Raine allowed herself to blink several times. Those diamond eyes were disconcerting. Not to mention everything else.

"The story, the characters, they never change. They are there when others are not"

Khan moved just an inch closer, causing Reyne to place her hands on his chest. Her fingers felt the insignia on his shirt.

"You couldnt push me off or away from you even if you wanted to"

"I...I know" Reyne fought to remain calm.

"Yet you try...Why?" Oh good grief did this man have no concept of personal space? Neither of them heard the Captain James Kirk and his First Officer Spock enter on the other side of the glass. "Shall I answer that question as well?"

An awkward silence hung in the air before Reyne managed to tear her gaze from Khan's and look over his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Winters?" Kirk's tone was professional yet laced with irritation. It was no secret why he hated Khan. The man had killed thousands of people, including Kirk's mentor and several Star Fleet officers. "How're you holding up?"

Khan finally had the good grace to let go and step away from her. Reyne found it was several moments before she could find her voice.

"Im f-fine" Reyne cleared her throat."Fine...Captain" Reyne spat out that last word. Her heart pounded in her ears.

She saw, with relief that Spock had a folded blanket, clothing and even some books. Soon they were at Reyne's feet in the cell via teleportation. Khan stared at the wall.

Her expression softened as she addressed Spock. "Thank you Spock" she sighed.

"You are welcome Lieutenant. Dinner will be served in half an hour" Spock replied, his face a perfectly constructed mask of calm as always. But he was thoughtful enough to have given her some of her books. While Kirk scoffed at her for this seemingly old fashioned habit, Spock seemed to at least respect it. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald and A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennesee Williams. Reyne bit her lip as Spock had chanced upon her kicking Streetcar against the wall and swearing at it last week. She was normally a calm person. People often thought she had taken a leaf out of Spock's book.

Kirk finally acknowledged Khan.

"Khan we are two weeks away from Starfleet headquarters. Once there you will be tried as a war criminal and the Council will decide your fate. Is this in any way unclear?"

"Crystal Captain" The way Khan said 'Captain' carried a subtle hint of mockery.

At least they had something in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow and review if you'd be so kind. For those who already are, I thank you immensely and would administer a hug if possible. :)**

Thankfully there was also a tiny bathroom which she hadnt even noticed at first. So Reyne was able to change in privacy and it was good to know there was a toilet. Once inside, she dropped to her knees and placed a hand over her stomach. It still hurt and she had to pause to take slow deep breaths. Even that hurt. Her stomach was a multitude of ugly blue and purple bruises. It was also swollen. Upon relieving herself, Reyne took a safe assumption that she wasnt bleeding internally as there was no blood in her urine. Khan's coat lay in a dark heap at her feet as she donned her long sleeved blue Star Fleet shirt and long black pants, sighing contentedly. Taking a few moments to collect herself, Reyne reluctantly opened the bathroom door...nearly colliding with Khan.

"Jesus!" Reyne felt her heart speed up again and possibly skip a beat.

"Quite the opposite Im afraid" Khan replied calmly in that goddamned voice of his. "I merely wondered why you were taking so long to simply change"

"I wasnt dying I assure you" Reyne snapped. Her initial shock was turning to irritation.

"Well despite the abdominal trauma, you have an ample survival rate"

"I'll be lucky if thats the only trauma I survive" Reyne grabbed his coat from the floor and slammed it against his chest as hard as she could. She wouldnt be suprised if she found a bruise on the heel of her palm later on.

As there were two benches on each end of the cell, Reyne curled up on the one closest to the bathroom and farthest away from the one Khan had taken to sitting on. She pulled the blanket over her. To Reyne's suprise, she fell asleep quite quickly. Khan was proving to be far more exhausting than she thought.

Only as she slept, Khan folded up his coat into a neat bundle. He gently lifted her head and placed it under so that it might serve as a pillow. Humans were terribly fragile.

A faint smell woke Reyne. The smell made her mouth water. She rolled over to see a tray on the floor. It held what appeared to be a grilled cheese sandwich cut into two triangles. Reyne took another whiff. Cheese, basil, tomato all in between two pieces of baked bread.

"Please tell me that didnt come out of a food synthesizer" Reyne murmured. While food synthesizers were quick and easy, there was something about making your own food. It was never quite the same. Then she noticed the dark figure hovering over the tray and remembered.

She was trapped in here with a maniac who had no qualms about hurting her whatsoever.

It had been her plan to stay as far away from him as possible. But her stomach wasnt willing to comply with that agreement. Sighing, she slowly dragged herself off the makeshift bed and sat on the other side of the tray. Khan hadnt said a word. He merely stared at the meal as if he didnt know what it was.

"Mr. Spock was kind enough to not wake you" he informed her. "I ascertained for poison and found none"

"Um...thanks?" Reyne savored the feeling of the warmth beneath her fingers as she picked up one half of the sandwich. Khan watched her with what appeared to be curiosity. She paused, long enough to ask him if he was going to eat.

"I do not require sustenance as frequently as your species"

"Right...genetically engineered superhuman...when was the last time you ate?" Reyne took a large bite. Good god there was no way this came out of a food synthesizer.

"Give or take three hundred years ago" Khan responded. He had been in cryogenic stasis for quite a while.

Reyne literally stared at him in shock. Khan merely stared back.

"You havent...eaten...for three hundred years?" she said, swallowing her bite with difficulty.

"I assure you my health is in no danger of failing"

Reyne pushed the other half of the sandwich toward him.

"Just eat now you're making me feel guilty"

"Why should I care how it makes you feel?" Khan spoke with no bitterness but still managed to make Reyne already even more uncomfortable. A silence hung in the air between them. Nevertheless Khan picked up the other half, holding it level with his eyes. He still could not see the attraction nor meaning behind Reyne's insistence.

Slowly he took a bite.

It felt odd...almost wrong had it not been for the rush of flavor that invaded his mouth. The warm crust had a satisfying crunch, the cheese wasnt disgustingly runny but wonderfully smooth. He detected hints of basil with the somewhat sweet tang of chopped tomato. For a while, it was all that occupied his mind.

Reyne was just swallowing the last bite of her own half when Khan suddenly grabbed her face with both hands.

"Captain?" Spock said calmly but looked at the screen overlooking Khan's cell with confusion.

"What is it Spock?" Leonard McCoy, aka Bones, USS Enterprise's chief medical officer went over to him. Kirk had quite clearly stated his intention to take a shower half an hour ago. "Son of a bitch"

Quite clearly on the screen, was Khan with his mouth over Reyne's. His eyes were closed while Reyne's were wide with shock, her arms hanging uselessly by her sides.

"Well...this is awkward" said Bones. "Is he planning to let her go any time soon?"

"Khan has quite clearly stated he is able to survive without oxygen" Spock explained.

"So do we tell the captain or..." Bones trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Kirk said, who had arrived at that moment, toweling his head dry. Then he looked at the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A note: To whoever is posting mean reviews: I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But if you do not like my stories, do not read them. I know by posting my stories here, that they are subject to criticism. But the way you say it is very hurtful. If you dont have anything nice to say, please dont say it at all...and again dont read my stories if you disagree with the way I write the characters. Fanfiction exists for a reason. Its where people can have their own ideas and plots and share them with others. I enjoy writing it very much and it is very disheartening to find I have a review, only to see it is mean-spirited. I admit Khan has certainly a lot to learn but the story has only just begun. I delete them anyway and will continue to do so if you carry on like this. So please be considerate. Thank you.**

**For the rest of you: I hope you continue to follow and review (in the good way) my story. Enjoy this next chapter. I love you guys. :)**

Reyne's lungs felt like they were going to burst and her face might very well catch fire. She had been kissed just one other time in her life. If you could call it that. Kirk had had one too many drinks at a New Years Party which Reyne didnt even know why she had attended in the first place. Reyne had responded by splashing her drink in his face and then when he grabbed her hand, punched him straight in the face. She left shortly after that.

However Reyne was too overcome with shock to move at the moment. Khan finally pulled back and popped the rest of the sandwich into his mouth...completely oblivious to what he had just done.

"You...I...I...why?" Well said Reyne...Well said...

"I was merely expressing my gratitude. Is that not how it is done?"

Reyne slowly shook her head.

"You...bastard" Reyne breathed, flexing her fingers. She knew she was not even remotely capable of engaging Khan in combat...but still.

"Lieutenant before you attack me, just know the end result will be less than satisfactory for you"

"You...you.._.I wasnt planning on it!_" Reyne's voice rose, even though she had been thinking of hitting him with something. She quickly got up, turned on her heel and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the frosted glass door shut behind her. Khan was now, for the most part, alone.

Until Kirk came stomping along.

"Good evening Captain"

"Would you like to explain?"

"Please elaborate" Khan's sonorous voice was dripping with sarcasm. Kirk opened his mouth but was stopped before he could continue by Khan holding up a finger. "And before you attempt to educate me, let me enlighten you. You foisted Miss Reyne upon me in a useless endeavor to test my moral boundaries. So what transpired moments ago was only expected. But I assure you Captain I was merely expressing my gratitude for the repast that Lieutenant Winters was kind enough to share with someone such as myself. I can only presume the reason you graced me with your presence was covetousness"

"Now thats interesting considering your situation"

"Yet you put the lieutenant in a situation that clearly makes her uncomfortable. Tell me when did she reject your advances?"

"Let's get one thing straight. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason you are still alive is because I am allowing it...So Shut-your-Mouth. "

Khan merely stared at the ceiling listening to the Captain's empty threat.

"Are you going to shut it for me Captain? Because Im afraid I am a bit out of your reach. As is Miss Reyne. In more ways than one" Khan allowed himself the tiniest hint of a smirk. Kirk could only stare with undisguised hatred before the bleep of the intercom drew both their attentions.

"Captain. You are needed on deck" Came the calm as ever voice of Spock.

With one last murderous glare at Khan, Kirk turned on his heel and left Khan once again.

Whilst Khan felt no regret over his actions, he had grown accustomed to Reyne's presence. He could do nothing but wait...The other option would be to kick open the bathroom door and drag Reyne quite easily back into the open space of the cell. But Khan did not particularly wish for another stunning visit from the esteemed Kirk.

The small pile of books that the Vulcan had given Reyne sat neatly stacked next to the bench where she had slept.

Khan thought it a safe guess that Reyne would be hiding in the facilities for a good while. Might as well make use of this situation. He sat down, picked up one of her books and began to read. Ten minutes later, he put it back down, disgusted yet entertained. He could read and thus absorb information ten times faster than the normal human. The Dubois woman was thoroughly annoying. Just as he was in the middle of Gatsby, a blaring alarm sounded accompanied by a cautionary synthetic male voice.

"Warning: Approaching asteroid field. Please buckle up"

Now Khan was very hard to harm physically but that didnt mean he was partial to being tossed around the cell, slamming into the walls and maintaining a steady stance would be difficult.

Which is why Khan knocked before entering the bathroom.

"Have you no concept of privacy?! Fuck off!" Reyne snapped from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Have you no concept of asteroid field navigation? Perhaps you'd like a dislocated limb or perhaps even a broken neck to enlighten yourself?" Khan opened the door and gestured. Reyne merely scowled at him. He shut the door again. Reyne inched over into the shower area, trying to distance herself as far away from Khan as possible.

Khan moved to perhaps find something to hold onto when the ship lurched. Khan's hand slammed into the panel of shower settings. Reyne was immediately doused in a steady stream of water.

"What the-!" Reyne suddenly felt like she couldnt breathe. Something was cutting off her airway. More accurately, a long security guard baton. Reyne's hands scrabbled to free her neck and get some air. The shower water wasnt helping.

"Right then" Came the accent of the head security guard. "You want somethin' to drink?"

Someone else grabbed her chin.

"Well you've got plenty of water. 'Ow 'bout something stronger?" Cheap whiskey immediately burned a path down Reyne's throat.

"I dont think she likes that boss. Mind if I help?"

"I get first dibs on this 'un. Come on love. Rough housin's right up your alley aint it?"

Reyne choked and sputtered, trying to muster up a good scream. Finally she was shoved to the shower floor. She had only made it onto her hands and knees when a blow came down on her spine, sending Reyne down again. Her stomach heaved from the alcohol and her head spun.  
Khan quickly deactivated the shower and bent down next to Reyne who was on her knees, hyperventilating.  
It took a few moments for him to realize she was having a flashback.

"Reyne...Reyne look at me"

However the ship took another sharp turn. A soaked Reyne slid from the shower as Khan snagged his arm around her waist and held a firm grip on a towel rack above his head. He looped his ankle around hers to keep his grip on her steady. This probably wasnt the most ideal method to help her but it was all he could do at the moment. Reyne's head rested stiffly on his chest.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You are aboard the Brig of the USS Enterprise, Lieutenant Winters" Khan spoke quietly and calmly in his soothing baritone voice. He shhhed her, knowing full well she was going to hate him for this after Reyne came to her senses.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not one of my best chapters. I hope to do better next time. My plot bunny is getting a case of writer's block...well I get really good ideas for later in the story but when it comes to the current situation, it is difficult. But dont worry. We will find a cure. Follow and review if you'd be so kind.**

Everything was blurry as Reyne cracked open her eyes. She was lying on her stomach on the bench, with a blanket and Khan's coat over her.

She curled her hands into fists in order to push herself up but a solid weight applied itself on her back. Reyne tried to push up again, her movements slightly more frantic this time. She wanted to get up, despite the temptation to lie there.

"Stay" Khan's voice,velvety and compelling held a tone of menace.

"What...happened?" Reyne asked.

"Asteroid field. Your response was less than adequate"

"What response? Let me up" Reyne pushed a final time, managing at least a few inches despite Khan's hand before he slammed her down again more forcefully than last time.

"You were displaying clear symptoms of post-!" Reyne reached out and shoved her hand over his mouth, cutting him off. Khan's glacial eyes narrowed. Reyne jerked her head to signal him to shut up, though she knew she could never tell him to do or not do anything.

"Since when in the hell do you care?" Reyne said slowly and quietly with as much venom as she could muster. Khan wrapped a hand around her wrist and easily freed his mouth.

"I dont Lieutenant" he replied coldly.

"Good. So I would like you to please shut the hell up"

"Lieutenant Winters?" Both Reyne and Khan looked over. Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise was on the other side of the glass.. Reyne didnt have a problem with the doctor. In fact she'd even go so far as to call him a sort of friend. But he was the last person on earth, aside from Khan, that she wanted to see right now. Her eyes were full of loathing as she slowly turned her gaze back on Khan. He didnt so much as flinch.

"Oh you son of a..." Reyne slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He must have told them when she was sleeping. Cripes were those cheekbones made out of steel?!

"Lieutenant!" snapped McCoy as Reyne wound her hand up again. Only to have Khan grab it before she could hit him again. It was a while before anyone spoke. Khan applied just the slightest pressure on her wrist.

"Shall I give him a bone to mend as well?" With the tone his voice had taken. Reyne tried her best not to squirm.

"Khan let her go" McCoy commanded. Khan waited a full minute before releasing her wrist which Reyne all too gladly pulled back. "Now both of you sit on opposite ends of the glass. Im going to check your vitals"

Khan slinked away from Reyne to the glass nearest his bench and Reyne reluctantly sat in front of McCoy. He opened a porthole in the glass and put his hand through, holding his medical tricorder to her face and neck. He frowned, scanning it over her heart before pulling it back.

"Ok I am going to ask you some questions and I want honest answers"

Reyne rubbed her eyes, lowering her fingers to glare at Khan. He simply stared right back at her. The hand that rested on her knee curled up into a fist. McCoy tapped the glass again to get her attention.

"Ignore him"

"I'm trying" Reyne grumbled. McCoy sighed and picked up the clipboard next to him. Reyne, though now looking at McCoy, felt Khan's eyes on her.

"Have you ever experienced or witnessed an event that was life-threatening to you or someone else?"

Reyne paused and shrugged. McCoy's frown deepened.

"I take it that's a yes"

"Sort of"

"You're not making this easy. Have you ever been physically, emotionally, or sexually harmed?"

Reyne swallowed.

"The first one yes, the third almost"

If Khan ever breathed a word of this to anyone, Augment or not, Reyne would kill him with her bare hands.

"Do you have disturbing nightmares, thoughts and or memories about it?"

"Not as much as I used to"

"Flashbacks or hallucinations?"

"No hallucinations..."

"Have you been having problems in your personal relationships?"

Reyne scoffed.

"What personal relationships?"

"Why Miss Winters you are quick to dismiss our relationship" Reyne's face heated up again.

"Khan here told me you were having some sort of breakdown earlier in the shower" Leonard ignored Khan. "He's baiting you just ignore him"

"Well I'll be breaking him-"

"Oh Lieutenant we both know you are physically incapable of such an endeavor, as is everyone else on board" Khan put in.

"Look you zip it" McCoy ordered. Khan gave the faintest hint of a smirk and turned away. "When was it?"

"A few years back"

"Care to elaborate?"

Reyne remained silent.

"Goddammit Reyne you have got to give me some answers"

More silence.

"Look I know you are not the warm and fuzzy type but-"

"Khan I swear to God if you look over here one more time, I will strangle you with your own jacket"

"It's a coat not a jacket. There's a difference. I should also note that while you require oxygen to survive, I do not. A simple deduction someone such as yourself should have made during dinner"

"Is there anything happening in your life right now that is making you feel unsafe? Stupid question I know"

Reyne pointed at Khan and looked at McCoy with an incredulous expression.

"Just thought I'd ask" McCoy mumbled.

"Aren't you going to check my vitals as well Doctor?"

"I think you're fine" McCoy huffed "In the mean time, I am going to prescribe you some medication as soon as we get off this blasted ship"

"But-!"

"But nothing. Look Reyne you are my friend, you even admitted it last week so no questions. PTSD is not something you need to go through alone. Doctor's orders"

"Well run along then and tell the Captain the good news that Im a nutcase" Reyne scowled.

"You're not a nutcase you just need some help. Now settle down and get some rest"

Reyne wanted to point out that rest was impossible. But she also didnt want to give Khan even more ammo than he already had.


	6. Chapter 6

**:) As always leave a review and follow if you enjoy the story. Happy Holidayz :)**

The rest of the week passed with little to no incident. One more week to go. Reyne had repeatedly tried to return Khan's coat but whenever she woke up, it was her second blanket. When he wasnt completely ignoring her, Khan drove her up the wall. Any physical retaliation was useless. In a matter of hours,he seemed to have her perfectly mapped out. Reyne could never be sure if he was sleeping or not during lights out. She usually fell asleep quickly despite his unnerving presence. Occasionally she'd wake up in the middle of the night to see Khan sitting just staring at the wall or lying perfectly still facing away from her. He was fascinating and terrifying to watch at the same time.

However after Khan made yet another remark about her frigid communication skills, Reyne had had enough.

As useless as she knew it was, Reyne swung her fist out, aiming straight for Khan's face.

Only to have him grab it and slam her to the cell floor so he was now on top of her.

"You are ridiculously persistent Lieutenant Winters" That was another thing. He rarely called her by her first name.

"Get off me!"

"You dont have a hope of causing so much as a scratch. Words wont do you well either. I will relieve you when you have learned from your mistake"

"I cant scratch but I can still cause you pain!"

"Oh I quiver with fear Miss Winters"

Reyne shifted slightly in Khan's grip...before jamming her knee upward as hard as she could. She heard an intake of breath, his hold slightly loosening...then another low inhuman growl as Khan lifted his head. Fury raged in his diamond eyes like a snow storm and took whatever breath Reyne had.

He was going to kill her.

"Miss Winters...do I detect an unpleasant odor coming from you?" His voice was quiet which meant he was definitely angry.

"Maybe you should get your nose checked" Reyne tried not to stammer.

"My sense of smell far surpasses that of your own"

Keeping one hand on her wrist, Khan yanked Reyne to her feet and dragged her, quite easily, into the bathroom.

"Would you like to drown in your own memory Lieutenant?" Khan pinned her to the shower wall by her neck. Reyne's eyes widened and she tried to shake her head.

But amidst the gravity of her own situation, with Khan trying to use her own PTSD against her, Reyne noticed something.

Khan's hand around her neck was warm. His hands were usually cool to the touch. His hand hovered over the keypad of shower settings...it was shaking slightly.

Reyne's fingers shook as she moved to touch Khan's face.

"Y-You're...warm...are you alright?"

_Oh perfect be concerned about the maniac's health when he's trying to destroy yours._

"I'm fine"

Khan's flexed his fingers around her neck but he still, thankfully, hadnt turned the water on. Reyne hadnt a clue why she was suddenly concerned about the temperature of Khan's skin...or why he looked like he was trying hard to suppress a cough.

"Are...are you sick?"

"It's not possible. I am immune to the most infectious of diseases"

"Ok...so you cant get cancer...but I think you have a space cold...its not uncommon"

"I am anything but common!" Khan snapped, slamming his hand on the shower panel. They were both deluged by the cold shower water. But Reyne remained perfectly in touch with reality this time. Her reaction to the water was normal. Even without PTSD, she still didnt like water. But she didnt freak out like last time. Reyne remained perfectly calm despite the discomfort of the cold shower.

"You moron you're just making yourself worse!"

Reyne shoved Khan out of the shower and turned it off. He looked perfectly miserable now in his dripping wet black uniform. Reyne attempted to feel his forehead again but he grabbed her wrist, shoving it back at her and stomping out of the bathroom.

Reyne grabbed a towel and ran after him.

Khan was behaving like a sulking child. He wasnt _supposed_ to get sick. He had gone through his entire life in pitch perfect health.

He drew his shirt over his head and dropped the sopping mass of fabric on the floor, leaving several puddles in his wake.

Khan sat down on his bench and tugged off his boots. Reyne sat down next to him and tried to dry him off with a towel and ignore the fact that he wasnt wearing a shirt.

"Are you attempting to suffocate me Miss Winters?" Khan sulked.

"No one's trying to suffocate you, you need to stay warm and dry"

"How gracious of you" Khan scoffed.

"Look you idiot do you want to be like this on your trial?"

Reyne hesitated before patting down his slightly damp sculpted chest. She did her best not to actually touch his skin.

"With the color of your complexion, perhaps its you who is afflicted"

"A simple space cold can be cured in up to three days so we have a week"

"We?" Khan muttered glumly.

"Well I cant let you die plus I dont fancy getting sick either"

"Maybe I should just die and save you the trouble"

"You cant die from a space cold"

"But you just said-"

"Khan just...shut up" Reyne was pleasantly surprised when he didnt respond. She pushed his ink black hair away from his eyes and continued trying to dry him off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays everyone. Im currently suffering from a bout of writers block. Follow, review and enjoy. I thank you all very much and hope you have a good holiday :)**

Khan hadnt realized he'd fallen asleep until Reyne woke him up. She had wrapped him in her blanket. Even though Reyne had said it was nothing more than a simple cold, Khan felt terribly vulnerable. For all his strength and intelligence and ferocity, his body was betraying him by giving him a headache and making him feel less than alright.

And this small human whose life he could end in an instant was taking care of him. Khan wasnt used to being taken care of. She should be spitting in his face and leaving him to his own devices and wallow in this newfound misery. He was a criminal after all and had killed several of her fellow officers.

She gently nudged him.

"Mmf" was his eloquent reply.

"Khan just come and eat and then you can go back to sleep"

"I told you I dont require nourishment"

"Well with your cold, I think something hot would do you good. And your shirt is dry"

Khan shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter about himself, trying to return to sleep. Reyne sighed and looked back at the tray on the floor. On it was a bowl of steaming chicken soup, a packet of crackers, and a glass of orange juice. Khan's shirt sat nicely folded next to it.

"Khan if you dont get up right now I'll-"

"I am still physically superior Lieutenant"

"Well now we know you're not completely invincible"

Khan didnt reply. It wasnt fair. Then he felt something pulling at his leg. So Reyne was actually trying to move him. He found it terribly amusing to watch but wanted Reyne to just leave him alone. He swatted her away and slid off the bench.

Reyne breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the additional bowl of pasta that was for her. She loved pasta. She had been hoping that Khan would put his shirt on first. Instead he sat cross-legged and picked up the bowl of soup, stirring it. If checking for poison was going to get him to eat it...well alright then.

"You're staring Lieutenant" he murmured, still examining his soup.

Dammit. Reyne hadnt realized she was doing so and hastily scooped a forkful of pasta into her mouth. Khan certainly knew how to make her blush.

"Why do you express shame? Its a simple matter of anatomy"

Khan slowly pushed a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. The broth was soothing and created a warm path down his throat. He felt better already though he felt a slight twitch of discontent when Reyne continued to ignore him. He also noticed that there was another stack of books. The other ones were gone. The titles were different.

Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, Sharp Objects by Gillian Flynn and The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien.

Reyne shifted until she noticed the yellow of Kirk's uniform. He made a 'come here' motion with his fingers. Reyne sat up as quietly as she could so as not to wake Khan. She attempted to ignore Kirk's look of disapproval at her blanket which was Khan's coat. After checking one final time to be sure the scarily inhuman Augment was asleep, Reyne approached Kirk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um...sleeping?"

"Reyne he's a criminal you shouldnt be helping him"

Reyne met Kirk's blue stare with a look of defiance that not many girls gave the captain. She crossed her arms.

"So what? Im supposed to just let him spend the rest of the trip in misery from a simple space cold?"

"I think you need to set your priorities straight"

"My priorities?"

"He is a monster and I will not have you jeopardizing the safety of everyone on this ship"

Reyne's eyes widened in fury. God she wanted to strangle this asshat.

"How-dare-you" She growled. Kirk raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "You sick son of a bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"You moronically put me in here and why? Hmm lets see. First you and your little ego just cant take the fact that I do not worship the ground you walk on. So you send me in here to humiliate me which could make a very nice case for harassment. How do you think that would look for Captain James Tiberius Kirk who mans the Enterprise?"

"Respect the rank Lieutenant"

"Oh I respect the rank. What I do not respect is a little boy who is clearly not used to being told no. You can play God on this ship all you want. But in the real world? It doesnt work like that and neither do I"

Reyne spoke her words with hard renewed finality, staring the Captain straight in the eye.

Neither of them noticed that Khan's eyes were open. But his back was to both of them so he sleepily listened with keen interest.

"Anything else?"

"Unless something has failed to get through that brain of yours" Reyne sighed.

"Just make sure neither of you get attached" he snapped.

Khan heard the Captain's retreating footsteps and closed his eyes again, hoping Reyne wouldnt notice as he descended back into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

In two days time when Khan woke, he was feeling much better. He looked down to see Reyne who had fallen asleep next to his bench. Her head rested on the open pages of Frankenstein. Khan noticed a line only partially obscured by her face:

"...once I falsely hoped to meet the beings who, pardoning my outward form, would love me for the excellent qualities which I was capable of unfolding"

They were two dark shapes in the smooth stark white cell. Khan decided to pass the time by slowly pacing back and forth across the cell.

_Reyne shifted slightly on her cot. Then the door slammed open and she was yanked to her feet_

_"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"_

_"Ergh what's going on?" she mumbled._

_Reyne was slammed to the floor again. hands pinned behind her back until they were cuffed and she was yanked up again._

_"Warden wants to see you. Move" Reyne was given a shove and marched down the hall._

_"What time is it?" she asked, not out of complaint but it felt good to know. She winced at the grip on her bare arm._

_"Time for you to keep your mouth shut" Her escort said gruffly. Reyne had no idea what the new warden would want with her but was glad it wasnt another match. Reyne had become accustomed to being woken up at ungodly hours for fights put on because the night guards were bored. Bets were taken. When Reyne woke up, if allowed to sleep at all, it took a while for her to remember how her hands had gotten so much blood on them._

_Soon Reyne was forced into a well furnished room. Still heavy with sleep, she stumbled and fell, her face hitting the carpet._

_"Would you like us to stay sir?"_

_"That wont be necessary" came the soft british accent of whom Reyne assumed was the new warden._

_"Just holler if she tries anything. You" Reyne felt a kick in her leg. "Be good"_

_Reyne heard only the slam of the door then nothing more than the crackling of a fireplace. Until she heard soft quiet footsteps approach her and the tinkle of a key insert itself into the handcuffs that were biting into her wrists. They were removed._

_Reyne slowly moved her arms out on either side of her, stroking the carpet. Her wrists were often chaffed because of being handcuffed so much. She lifted her head to look at this stranger._

_"Mark...and they call you..."_

_Reyne said nothing._

_"Bella?"_

_She shook her head. Mark tried a few more names, getting them wrong each time._

_"Well you're a bit of an oddity aren't you?"_

_Reyne laid her head back down on the carpet. It was rare of her to talk. She made a habit of it only when necessary and didnt have much else to say otherwise._

_"How many men have you killed?"_

_Reyne shrugged. A lot. She had stopped counting. She didnt like to think about it._

_"Noire...Pretty name"_

_Reyne covered her ears. The name Noire pounded and echoed, a never ending assault until she was screaming for it to stop._

_"MY NAME IS REYNE THATS NOT MY NAME THATS NOT MY NAME!"_

"Yes I do believe we've exchanged names" Khan said in that deep voice of his that caused Reyne to wake up right away. She sat up, looking around. Reyne swallowed a few times and rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"Bones?"

McCoy spun around in his chair.

"Yes Kirk?"

"I need to ask you a favor...Its not exactly medical"

"Depends what it is, no I am not giving you my cousin's number. What do you need?" he asked.

Kirk frowned.

"I pulled up Lieutenant Winters' file. All I found was a name and date of birth"

"Jim Im a doctor not a head of security" McCoy replied.

"Well you're the only one she talks to and I would like to know if there is anything I should be aware of"

"Look you need to put the New Year's incident-"

"Ok this has nothing to do with me! I mean maybe it was when I started to look into her but something doesnt feel right to me"

"Kirk-"

"What do you know about her?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"I am"

"Well for starters there's a thing called Doctor-Patient confidentiality. Also even I dont know. Look there's probably a reasonable explanation for this"

"If there is anything unreasonable on this ship besides a homicidal despotic frozen man, it would be her!" said Kirk.

"She is not unreasonable Captain" came the stoic voice of Spock. Both McCoy and Kirk jumped, startled. "She is merely hiding aspects of her past which she wishes not to come to light"

"Spock dammit man at least clear your throat or something!" McCoy huffed.

"My apologies Doctor"

"Spock what are you talking about?" Kirk breathed.

"I simply noticed that during her encounter with Khan, there appeared to be a mark on her shoulder. Upon inspection with a zoom lens, it appeared to be a barcode from a prison"

"Oh what so now we have two felons on board?"

"I do not know sir" Spock replied calmly. "I did not look further into the matter as I felt it would be a violation of Lieutenant Winters' privacy. I have known her for several years and she has performed her duties well and shown no sign of incident"

"Great just what I need" Kirk grumbled, stomping off with Spock and McCoy following in his wake.

"Sir where are you going?"

"To get some goddamn answers" Kirk snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Follow and leave a review as they make my day :)**

Reyne had spent the majority of the morning, curled up on her bench, trying to suppress the ghosts of her past. Her begging whenever the prison guard or guards threatened to rape her or acted like they were going to only to scare her. The occasional memory of when Mark was kind. Sometimes he was kind and sometimes he was cruel. He was always, however, a good actor but Reyne hadnt learned that until later.

Then she heard Khan and the way he usually behaved when there was food. Usually he would nudge a utensil or two. Flatten himself so he was eye level with it before actually touching the food. Then smelling it, picking up a fork and nudging it, and perhaps taking a good five minutes to stare at it for no reason that Reyne could conceive. Sometimes she swore he was happy but could never ever be sure of the Augment or his emotions.

A chill went through her as the bright white of her part of the cell darkened and she lifted her head to see Khan hovering over her. She didnt like the way he looked at her. Those frosted blue eyes that haunted her, regardless of whether she was awake or asleep.

"You need to eat" he said simply.

"Im...not hungry" she was surprised, though not really, at how dejected she sounded. "You can eat it"

"As a fully functioning organism, your body requires ample nourishment to survive. Furthermore victims of post traumatic stress-"

Petulantly, Reyne covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"So?" she mumbled. "You're fully functioning yet you dont need to eat and I havent seen you use the bathroom once"

"I am genetically engineered to be superior-"

"-So as to lead others to peace in a world at friggin war-Yeah I heard you" Normally Reyne wouldnt be like this. Khan grabbed her shoulder and kicked her off the bench. Reyne fell on her side. Khan's fingers grabbed the front of her uniform and pulled her face unbearably close to his.

"It is well within my capabilities to force feed"

Reyne's eyes were as wide as the plate holding the breakfast of an omelet and toast set in the middle of the room. Without removing his gaze, Khan seized a piece of toast and held it quite threateningly to Reyne's mouth.

"Shall we begin?"

Reyne shook her head.

"Open...Then swallow so I know you are not lying"

Slowly Reyne opened her mouth and bit off a large piece of toast, chewing quietly, and swallowing. She felt much like a small child being reprimanded for some wrongdoing only twice as small in Khan's brutal grip.

Thankfully he let go and calmly sat on the other side of the tray. He cut the omelet down the middle, one half for each of them.

She wasnt used to being taken care of...if you called Khan's somewhat brutal and quite scary methods as 'being taken care of'. Reyne was quite used to people leaving her alone and or giving up. And truthfully, now that Reyne realized it, she was rather hungry.

Khan pushed the orange juice at her.

"You need your electrolytes"

Reyne took a small sip with another bite of toast, keeping her eyes lowered. Until she felt Khan reach forward and smooth some hair out of her face.

"It was distracting" he murmured, around a large mouthful of omelet. Reyne wiped her mouth with a napkin, wishing she could wipe the blush off her face as well.

Kirk watched in shock as on screen, Reyne slammed a man into the cage the both of them were entrapped in. Two other opponents lay either unconscious or dead on the ground. Blood smeared the floor, the bars, and coated Reyne's hands as well. Only as Reyne dropped the third man to the ground, one of the fallen got up and tackled her. Kirk watched as the man reached into his pocket and took out a shard of glass and dug it into Reyne's side. Her attempts started to falter until she stopped altogether.

The apparent victor got up off her and turned his back. But even as Reyne was lying in a steadily growing pool of her own blood, she wasnt dead.

Shock quickly mixed with horror as Reyne yanked the glass shard out of her side and with amazing agility for someone who was losing a significant amount of blood, slit the man's throat from behind. She stood in the middle of the cage before finally collapsing as guards rushed in and the tape cut.

"Jesus Christ" Kirk breathed.

"The rest have been deleted by an unknown party" McCoy looked perfectly disgusted, more at himself than anyone else. Apart from a few nausea cases, McCoy didnt have much else to do on the ship.

"The rest?!" Kirk stared incredulously at McCoy.

"Apparently she was in there for three months. Goddammit Jim I told you not to pursue this!" McCoy rubbed his face.

"Oh well Im sorry but as Captain of this ship, its my job to know this shit! Now what was she there for?"

McCoy swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Bones what was she there for?" Kirk repeated "I asked you a question"

McCoy hung his head and his hand hovered over the keyboard as he typed in a few quick strokes. A picture of a dark-haired man came up.

"Who is that?" Kirk asked.

"He's dead...That sonofabitch is Reyne's father".

Kirk stared at the ceiling a few times before he made the connection.

"Good God"

Kirk quickly left the room, McCoy following after him. McCoy grabbed Jim's arm.

"Look will you just wait?!I can only presume the reason was abuse. I know Reyne, she'd only do it out of self defense. Jim please for the love of God let this go"

Khan lay back on his bench, holding the Hobbit above him with one hand. He read at a slower pace as Reyne had told him that he needed to savor it. Only he found himself wishing he could get to the part with Smaug already. He didnt know why but Khan had already created a magnificent mental picture as to what Smaug should look like.

Then he heard Kirk's distinctive stride. He was angry...again. Not a big surprise.

Khan merely turned another page.

"Good evening Captain"

"Shut up. Im not here for you"

Khan found he was actually glad of this. But then that must mean the good captain was there for his companion. Khan now pretended to read but kept his ears open. He so wanted to see Reyne put Kirk in his place for a second time. Khan noticed also that Doctor McCoy was there too and he looked like he was going to be sick.

Reyne had a patient calm expression on her face.

"Come to play again?" she asked warily.

Kirk brought up a picture on the screen.

"Do you know who this is?"

Kirk watched as the color drained out of Reyne's face completely and her eyes widened. Khan tried to make a viable connection between Reyne and the man on screen. He could only presume that the man was family of some kind. But Reyne was clearly getting upset and trying to hold it together. Every part of her was rigid and shaking. Her lips were pressed so tightly together.

Slowly she turned her back to the screen. It was as good a confession as any.

"Goddammit Jim take it down!" McCoy pleaded. "Thats enough!"

"Reyne...Answer the question"

Reyne's body suddenly throbbed with bruises long past. Her hand grappled to hold on to something solid. Her breakfast came straight up her throat and burned until she couldnt hold it any more. It hit the floor of the cell, dull putrid yellow with lumps of presumably what was toast.

Tears seared her vision.

"I-Im..." Reyne could feel her father's disapproving gaze into her back. She was sure to get a beating when everyone was gone...and probably wouldnt get fed the next day.

Her hands started to shake so badly.

"For godsake Jim!" She heard McCoy but it was like everything was muffled. Until Reyne felt someone approaching her.

"No-No please I'll clean it up Im sorry!" Reyne held up her hands to shield her face and body as much as she could. But the hands that touched her were unexpectedly gentle.

"Shhh. Its just an image" Khan said softly, so softly that it was disturbing. Khan held her trembling form, her head on his chest, hands clutching feebly at his back. Thankfully Kirk got rid of the image of Reyne's father on the corundrum-silicate glass. Khan found that he did not like seeing Reyne this way. The look he gave Kirk was one of disdain.

"Your crew is your family Kirk..."

Khan cradled Reyne in his arms as gently as he would a newborn. A single tear ran down her face. He picked her up and laid her on his bench.

"Dont go he'll-" Reyne faltered at how pathetic she must have sounded.

"I just have to clean it up. I promise" Kirk noted the disturbing amount of tenderness Khan was showing Reyne, wrapping her in his jacket and using a towel from the bathroom to mop up the floor.

Thankfully, Kirk was called back to the bridge, leaving Khan and Reyne to themselves. Though this was unfamiliar territory for Khan, he felt quite angry at Kirk for upsetting his companion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leave a review and I will give you a spirit hug. **

Apparently they were set to arrive to Earth on Sunday. Today was Friday.

Khan could sense that Reyne was angry with him. The human thing to do would be to apologize but Khan technically hadnt done anything wrong. Though had Reyne never been forced into this cell with him, no one would know she had murdered her father, who-to be fair- was abusive, thus creating an understandable motive. Then there's the fact that she went to prison for this and participated in several violent prison fights, a good many of them to the death. Somehow she had managed to bury all of that and start on a different path by joining Star Fleet.

Things that were quite honestly none of anyone's business.

As for what was to happen next, no one knew. They could only wait.

Reyne's eyes were closed but she was still in a sitting position. Her fingers were stretched out in front of her. In her mind, she pictured a piano. Her fingers slowly moved as if she were actually playing the keys themselves and not just tapping on the smooth white bench of a prison cell. In the rare occasion her father left her alone in the house, it was almost worth it to move her stiff fingers across the ivory keys. Reyne could only play one song though. Claire De Lune by Claude Debussy. Reyne enjoyed the piano with its gentle melody.

Absorbed in her imaginary task, with her back to him, Reyne didnt notice Khan sitting right next to her. Not even his breath, which he had already stated several times, was unnecessary for someone like him. He watched her fingers, telling himself it was only because there were no more books at the moment.

And for the first time in several years, Khan allowed his mind to wander a bit, specifically in Reyne's direction. Everyone one this ship either looked at him with fear or contempt. But Reyne...she appeared not to actually hate him. Sure he had pissed her off several times and frightened her but then actions like his would elicit such a response. She shared food and books with him. Anyone with a genuine loathing towards him wouldnt have cared. And he shouldnt have cared in return, what she thought of him.

Reyne had been kind...as kind as she could be given the circumstances. Even so the word felt almost foreign to Khan.

Then slowly...slowly Khan admitted it to himself.

He would miss her.

Khan winced at the thought and sighed quietly, disappointed with himself.

Reyne's eyes snapped open and her hands froze. Khan merely stared at her with his cold blue eyes.

"Um...Can I help you with something?" she asked, though not unkindly. Her face reddened.

"I was merely...observing"

Reyne swallowed, clearly embarrassed.

"Why?" Khan inquired before realizing he hadnt worded an actual question.

"W-why what?"

"The world you live in is somewhat technologically advanced" Of course in Khan's mind, even technology such as the Enterprise was inferior. "You could have a meal or a story with just a word or a wave. A symphony with just the push of a button. Life is simpler...more or less"

Reyne blinked a few times. No one had ever asked her that before. Certainly not a high functioning sociopath. It took her a while to work through her mind's haze to come up with a response that sounded at least somewhat intelligent.

"I dont want...to forget. If we rely on machines so much...then we wont know how to do anything should those things be taken or destroyed or whatever. The further our technology advances, I find the denser we become. It's sad."

Then silence ensued as Khan attempted to formulate a reply. He couldnt think of much to say.

"Dont you ever take time to just...I dont know...enjoy the little things?"

Khan tilted his head.

"I dont understand"

"Um...you know. A hot bath after a really hard day,naps, a walk on the beach, thunderstorms, snow, a hot beverage? That sort of thing?"

Khan shook his head. He hadnt set foot on Earth except to cause death and destruction. Before that he'd spent much of his time in space with no time for leisure and before that he couldnt even remember.

"Well...try it some time" Reyne couldnt help feeling like a total moron.

"Im not sure I have time to...try that"

Moron. Of course he couldnt. He was to be tried in another week. Upon being returned to Earth, Khan would have go through screening and interrogation before the actual trial took place. Standard procedure.

For Reyne though it made sense. Growing up in an abusive household and surviving prison, the 'little things' as she called them were all she had.

They stared at one another for a long moment. Until, with slightly shaking fingers, Reyne touched his pale face that seemed to be made of iron and stared into his glacial eyes.

Soon she took her hand away and placed it in his. Khan didnt understand this. But he found that Reyne's hand growing warm in his was actually a pleasant thing. This must be one of the 'little things'. They both stared at the wall now, holding hands in the cold walls of space.


	11. Chapter 11

**Follow and leave a review, happy snows :)**

Reyne and Khan lay on the floor just staring at the ceiling. They could think of nothing better to do. Either Kirk was too fed up with them already or hadnt even noticed that they were still holding hands.

"You're very puzzling Lieutenant" Khan remarked, eyes still on the snow white ceiling above their heads.

"Really?" Reyne wasnt offended.

"Well yes. Logically you should be loathing the very core of me" Khan wasnt accusing. It was just a conversation. But to tell the truth, he had never met anyone who didnt despise or seek to use him in someway.

"Not really" Reyne shrugged.

"Elaborate"

"To be fair...you didnt make a good first impression. But I guess I've had worse. You could have made it worse...but you didnt...so...there."

"Fair enough. So...what will you be doing after all this?"

"If Im not kicked out" Reyne sighed.

"I'd say the odds are well in your favor. He abused you until you had no choice. You merely acted to spare yourself further pain"

They stopped talking soon after that. Reyne had told herself this a thousand times. Slowly, she turned her face in Khan's direction. He continued to stare at the ceiling as if there were a thousand stars and he was mapping out all the constellations.

The hand holding was damning alone. Reyne gently leaned her head against his shoulder. She didnt know why exactly. But Khan seemed not to mind. He reached over with his foot and dragged his coat over as Reyne had fallen asleep and for about the thousandth time, tucked it around her.

Kirk stared sullenly at the screen. This wasnt looking good. They werent supposed to be getting...friendly? Attached?. Whatever you called it, this could have some serious repercussions. He needed to draw their attention away from each other. It was better for everyone, the two included, if they didnt become involved. Of course they couldnt take it very far, surely Reyne wasnt stupid. He knew she wasnt. But Khan now knew which emotions of hers to exploit. Reyne would only end up hurt.

Of course Kirk convinced himself it was nothing to worry about.

So since Mr. Sulu liked movies and had a few on board, they could watch a movie.

"Pick something happy" Kirk suggested.

So, projected on the prison glass, Khan and Reyne, now awake, watched the Sound of Music. Kirk admitted he'd never heard of it and Sulu looked at him like he had just set a building of orphans on fire. But to be fair, Kirk had once found Sulu tearing up while watching Titanic.

Khan seemed thoroughly absorbed by the film, eyes scanning the wide scenery, taking in the plot and the voices of Julie Andrews, Christopher Plummer, etc. Reyne noticed he frowned whenever Baroness Schreider or Max came onto the screen.

So they were occupied. At least until the number "Something Good" started.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

Khan had to hand it to humans back then at that era. The film did have a certain charm. Strangely enough, he and Reyne looked each other. With a jolt Reyne noticed something. Khan's eyes...didnt quite look as frozen. They looked somewhat... Khan, Reyne wouldnt have thought that was possible. Maria and the Captain continued their duet.

_Nothing comes from nothing._

_Nothing ever could._

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Before Reyne could even think about her actions, their lips met in perfect timing with the on screen kiss of the film's two characters. For a few moments Reyne couldnt think about anything but the soft pressure of his lips on hers. At first there was a certain chill but then a slow warmth. Nothing like her past experience if you could call it that.

As the ship was on a fairly steady course and would reach its destination tomorrow, Sulu was in charge of keeping watch of the security screen.

"Mr. Sulu how we doing over there?"

"Shhh" he waved Kirk off with his hand.

Kirk sighed.

"Am I going to be unhappy if I turn around Hikaru?"

It took a few moments for words to form in Reyne's mind. Khan wasnt sure what to say either.

"That...was...I...I..." Reyne immediately turned over on her side away from Khan. What the hell had she just done?


	12. Chapter 12

**Follow, review and most importantly, enjoy :)**

Khan was asleep when Kirk came down two hours later. Reyne was lying on her bench, staring at the ceiling trying to contemplate the mess that was her mind. She was in trouble now. But some tiny miniscule part of her, in her darkest recesses, was a bit...happy? No. No that was not what she was. It was simply that she had never kissed anyone of her own free will. It had been nice actually. Reyne lifted her head. Kirk made a come here motion with his fingers. It also indicated that Khan was not to be woken up. Reyne slowly slid to the edge of the bench, not sure whether or not to consider herself flattered that Khan was sleeping next to her bench. She moved carefully to the end and moved with quiet footsteps to Kirk.

Kirk reached into his pocket and pulled out a telebracelet.

"I am going to beam this in there. The minute it is in, you grab it as fast as possible and I will beam you out" he said quietly.

Reyne's spine stiffened.

"Why the urgency all of a sudden Captain? Now you're willing to take a risk?" she replied, her tone cold and hard. Oh now he suddenly cared?

Kirk sighed.

"Goddammit Reyne I am trying to help you"

Reyne did not appear convinced.

"Look you're making..." Kirk paused, trying to choose his words carefully.

"A mistake?"

"The first of hopefully not many"

Mistake. The word meant more than it should. It was what her father would say right before she did or said an apparent wrong. A word that echoed across her past, her nightmares and a word she had hoped to erase from her future. Several memories surfaced and her lip trembled. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.

"Oh Im sorry I didnt realize you were my father" Reyne spat.

Silence as well as the prison glass hung between them. Kirk rubbed his eyes.

"Look... I know you and I dont get along.I cant even begin to understand what you've been through"

Reyne crossed her arms. Jim Kirk's voice had taken a disturbingly softer tone. His blue eyes were a bit wider.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent but to live with one who abuses you. Its terrible. But from what I understand...you've come quite a long way. You've built a life despite what might've been taken from you"

Reyne couldnt help but just feel touched...and annoyed. She could see that Kirk meant whatever he was saying.

"But if you go down that path-" Kirk nodded towards the sleeping Khan on the floor "-You will never have a chance at a life-a good one at least- again. So Im asking you to just please...do the right thing"

As much as Reyne loathed to admit it...Kirk the Jerk was right. She sighed in defeat. Giving her reply in a single nod, Reyne turned her back to Kirk, waiting for the telebracelet to appear on the floor. Khan's coat lay in a dark heap on the bench where she had lain. She picked it up and, taking care not to make any sound, draped it over him. His normal breathing pattern of sleep continued. He sure was a heavy sleeper.

The tiny silver telebracelet lay in the middle of the cell as Reyne turned from Khan and walked to what she was prepared for. Back to the life she had built for herself. Normality. Safety.

She would not look back.

But just as her fingers reached for the device, Kirk's yell of warning came too late as Khan's fist slammed between her and her means of escape. The initial fear at first meeting Khan swept over her and Reyne's fist aimed toward Khan's face. But she had barely skimmed his nose when he slammed her against the glass. Air was forced from her lungs on impact as his hand on her neck kept her from moving even an inch.

Khan's face was icy calm, flatly emotionless in stark contrast to Kirk and Reyne's.

Kirk slammed his fist against the glass.

"Khan let her go! Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what captain? As it so happens, you are about as helpless as the lieutenant here" There was no malice in his iron voice. Not even his eyes betrayed him. But Reyne sensed something. Something else that she couldnt quite put her finger on. She was too busy trying to breathe. Khan's grip on her airway loosened slightly, enough to allow her to breathe but enough to keep her where he wanted her. In his other hand, he held the silver teleportation device. His coat was slung over his shoulder.

"I trust you dont need the order not to move if I relinquish my hand?"

Still out of breath, Reyne slowly nodded as much as Khan's fingers allowed. She didnt move as he released her neck. Kirk could only watch with a anxiety-stricken expression.

Gently Khan took his coat and pressed it Reyne's chest. Her fingers curled around it, as it did help to have something to hold onto. Then Khan took her other wrist, moving her sleeve up a little. His hands, previously displaying the ferocity in him she knew only too well, were now gentle and practiced like a doctor's. He fit the telebracelet around her trembling wrist.

Reyne swallowed. She wasnt sure which she was holding back, tears or screams.

"Go back to your books Lieutenant" Khan said as quietly and gently as he was capable of doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A bit shorter than usual and I hope to write a better one next time. My mind needs some creative juices so I apologize for this.**

Kirk had agreed Reyne could avoid an appointment in the medbay until after she got a proper night's rest. She made her way to her quarters in a bit of a daze. She didnt mind the tiny space with a bed and shower facilities. It was dark and quiet. Reyne could see well enough so she left the lights off.

Peeling off her uniform, Reyne indulged in a hot shower, trying to scrub the guilt from under her skin. She hadnt had the chance to say goodbye and for some reason it bothered her. Well it shouldnt. For once Kirk was right, Reyne thought, rubbing her mouth extra hard. But it didnt help when she came out of the shower and realized she had left Khan's coat on her bed.

In a surge of annoyance, Reyne kicked it to the floor and got into bed, pulling the covers over her. A half an hour went by and she still couldnt get to sleep. She lifted her head to glare at the floor.

"Oh what fucking difference does it make?" she grumbled, grabbing the dark bundle of fabric. Ten minutes later, she fell asleep.

As the water of the prison shower cascaded over him, Khan's fingers absentmindedly felt his lips. It had been quite a long time since he had felt anything resembling a gentle the ferocity that life had demanded of her, Reyne was gentle. It was a trait she hid well.

No. He shouldnt be thinking about this, about her. Something so small shouldnt be occupying the whole of his exceptionally large mind especially when other more important matters required his attention.

But whether Khan realized it or not, he had taken to sitting on the bench opposite the one he usually sat on.

"Captain we have a problem" said Scotty. "And yer not gonna like it sir"

Kirk tore his eyes away from the screen focused on Khan's cell and turned to Scotty. As chief engineer, Scotty didnt spend a lot of time on deck.

"Please tell me the warp core is fine"

"Oh everythin is ship shape but I happened to be scrollin the news feed back home..."

"So what's wrong?" Kirk asked. Scotty sighed and showed him.

Khan's picture was plastered on the front page of the news. Now normally the trial of such a bizarre individual conducting an attack of such magnitude was bound to be front page news...except for the fact that Khan's trial had not been made public. Kirk had originally planned on killing the Augment but...well Spock had made a valid point. Assuming that they were beseiged by reporters when they got home and angry families, Khan's transportation might be difficult. They also had no idea how Khan would react to people trying to photograph him. Ignoring or attacking was a safe guess.

But that wasnt the worst part. Not by a long shot.

Above the headline titled "Criminal Companions?" was a picture of Reyne and Khan sitting in the cell. Reyne had her hand on his forehead taking his temperature from when he had had a cold. Kirk was just eternally grateful that it wasnt a picture of one of the more damning instances shared between the two. He swore quite loudly. He had heard of instances where on a mission, a reporter might sneak aboard but never thought it would be a problem.

He scanned furiously through the article.

The question now was who to tell first; Khan or Reyne?


End file.
